


Big Enough To Hold Your Love

by BelleRaev



Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Caning, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: It was all desperate kisses with teeth and hungry touches with blunt nails digging into each other’s flesh. They sought to mark each other with trust and love and claw away the touch of loss having come so close. A few days later it wasn’t enough with even that.They couldn’t get deep enough or scar enough or feel enough and short of peeling each other’s skin they decided to revisit some old props.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Big Enough To Hold Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt fill: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/7005.html?thread=2612829#cmt2612829

After the dust settled they go back to Malta. Well actually they’re forced back. Andy demands that they stop fussing over her and give her peace of mind for at least a week. 

What she meant was take some time to process this trauma, and though they hated leaving her in her now mortal state - or leaving Nile who they still knew next to nothing about except for how big her heart is – they took the much needed break from society’s ailments to come together. 

Neither Joe or Nicky had realized _how much_ it was needed until they collided. 

It was all desperate kisses with teeth and hungry touches with blunt nails digging into each other’s flesh. They sought to mark each other with trust and love and claw away the touch of loss having come so close. A few days later it wasn’t enough with even that. 

They couldn’t get deep enough or scar enough or feel enough and short of peeling each other’s skin they decided to revisit some old props.

This is what leads to Nicky kneeling on the ground with forearms braced on the chaise lounge, wrists rope tied in front of him and body aching with a need that he wasn’t sure he would be able to survive. 

“Joe, Yusuf, please” he begs for the hundredth time within the hour with broken sobs and stilted breaths as his body shakes and rattles. 

His pleading is met with another sharp strike at the bruised flesh of his buttocks. Now deeply angry red with welts and purpling from abuse. 

“Ahh!!, please please” Nicky screams out and gets another loud ‘thwack’ on the aching muscle before he could even catch his breath. 

“Please please…” he continues babbling, pulling against the binds and hips thrusting into the air desperate for friction. 

“Is there something that you want habibi?” Joe asks behind him. Tone patronizing as he rolls the cane over the sore flesh and causes a tingling sensation through the fire that takes Nicky to the brink. 

“Yes, yes, please ” Nicky answers as he pushes back into the wood roaming his flesh. “Please, Joe, my heart, please” Nicky continues, his native language falling from his lips as he loses the ability to think. 

“Tell me what you want” Joe answers matching his tongue and continues his gentle assault down the globes of his ass and into the pink thighs that have started to heal. 

“Touch me, please, please Joe” Nicky huffs out, thighs shaking and knees barely holding his weight. If he wasn’t hooked across the chair he would have collapsed by now. 

“Touch you?” Joe repeats and Nicky felt the sudden absence of the rattan cane against his skin. The fire of his abused flesh returned at once and he was whimpering now that there was no distraction. 

The whimper turned into a long wail when Joe grabbed his bruised cheeks with rough open palms, “Like this?” He said and there was a laughter in his tone and Nicky could only shake his head ‘no’ as his body couldn’t decide between pushing into the touch or trying to get away from it. 

“Please, my Yusuf, my love” Nicky pleads continuing to pump into the air. He’d been on edge for so long with no relief that he felt like his heart would stop any moment, “touch me, touch me please” he’s leaked a puddle on the floor but the leather strap at the base of his cock would not let him climax. Joe refuses to allow him his relief even as Nicky has been begging and slowly dying for an eternity.

“here?” Joe reached around to grab a hold of his swollen cock and Nicky jerked his body so hard that sharp pain stabbed through his shoulders from the ropes pulling them forward. 

“Yes, yes,” he cries loudly, fucking into Joe’s hand like a man possessed. It goes nowhere and the ache in his balls builds and builds with his frantic movements as Joe kneads his sore abused ass without mercy. 

“Joe, Joe, please, please” Nicky babbles on a loop unable to form any other words. He wanted to explode, or melt or catch fire, anything that would set him free. 

“You want to come Habibi?” Joe asks mockingly and Nicky’s voice breaks with a sob in his desperate cries. “Before me?” Joe asks and releases his cock suddenly to tug on his tightening sac. 

Nicky went rigid with loud whimpering at his throat, his body shuddering with fine tremors as Joe pulls and fondles at him. “Answer me Nico” Joe says voice stern and pinches from the underside of his sac and back, “do you want to come before me?” He asks again and Nicky shakes his head fervently. 

“No. No, please, Joe, come inside me” Nicky cries voice catching and hoarse with need. “Are you sure?” Joe asks in the same mocking tone and trails his fingers up the shaft and circles the thin strap barely holding Nicky together. “Yes” Nicky shouts resuming his stream of babbling. 

“ Yes. Joe. Fuck me please. Come. Come inside me” 

Joe releases him with a “Good boy Nico, your love could never be so selfish” and rewards him with another ‘thwack’ of the wooden cane that snaps his spine against the cushions. 

“I will do so when I’m ready hayati” Joe says stroking along his buttocks where the angry red had begun settling into pink as it healed. He whipped the cane against the flesh, watched as blood rushes to the top and swell a thick line, “For now you’ll have this and that’s all” He whipped the cane again, right below to form another and then another, returning the pink flesh to the angry red and purple that his beloved would feel bone deep. 

They had a while to go before he was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
